I Solemnly Swear
by Takada Saiko
Summary: A collection of shorts from the Marauder's era. R
1. Year Two: Secrets

A/N: I haven't written on Harry Potter fanfiction in so long, I'm very out of practice. I bought the last movie the other day (I've been avoiding it... The books ended, the movies ended, what do we have now?! *insert hysterical sobbing here*) Well, seeing little James and little Sirius running around started ideas buzzing around in my head, so you might expect to see a few of these floating about. I'll mark each chapter by the year they're in so that it will give you a decent idea. Enjoy!

* * *

**I Solemnly Swear: The Secret (year two)**

He'd been so caught up his studies that he hadn't heard his friends approach, so he jumped a little at James and Sirius' sudden appearance on either side. They didn't say a word at first, so he settled back into finishing what he was working on.

"We're good friends, right Remus?" James asked.

Well that was a sentence that could only lead to trouble. "We are..." the smaller boy said slowly, laying his quill pen against the parchment. No use in continuing at this point.

"And good friends tell each other things, Remus," Sirius said from his other side, grey eyes watching his every movement as if waiting for a reaction.

Remus gave no outward show of the nervousness that seemed to grow. "I guess so." He paused thoughtfully. "Is this the kind of secret that's going to land us all in a week's worth of detention?"

"This isn't our secret. It's yours."

Green eyes turned toward James, questioning. "I don't have a secret."

Sirius sighed and when he spoke his voice was hushed. "You don't have to lie to us anymore, Remus. We know."

Remus could feel the beginnings of panic rising. He didn't have secrets, not really. Well, one. One very big secret, but there was no way that they would know... He had been very careful. That had been the deal he'd made with Dumbledore upon arrival: no one would know that secret. He knew that if they did, he would lose friends, he would likely be kicked out of Hogwarts, and his life would simply _end_. There was no question in his mind of any of it. He knew well enough how people like _him_ were treated if people knew.

He hadn't realized how still he'd gone as the thoughts whirled in his mind, nor how long he had been silent. He was almost startled at the touch of James' hand on his shoulder, a worried look in hazel eyes. "Remus..." He stopped, as if weighing something, but then he smiled and squeezed the smaller boy's shoulder. "What? Do you think we're going to tell Peter you were the one that replaced all of his favourite beans with dirty sock and earthworm flavours?"

Sirius grinned at his other side. "Yeah, mate, we were just disappointed that you didn't let us in on it. You little sneak. Who knew?"

Remus felt the panic dissipate as quickly as it had begun and he found himself smiling and even chuckling slightly at the thought of Peter's face when he'd discovered it. He'd really meant to be there for that. "I guess he knows, huh?"

"Not who did it for sure," James laughed. "I mean, there are only four of us in the room and he guards those bloody things like his life depends on it."

"So where did you stash the real ones?" Sirius asked, eyes sparkling with the idea.

"Well," Remus said slowly, "I didn't really mean to, but I may have eaten them all when I was studying last night."

"Well, since you're obviously all studied up then, a little help on that Defence paper?" Sirius asked as he stood from his seat, followed shortly by both of his friends.

"The one due tomorrow?"

"The one he hasn't started on yet," James laughed.

"I've started!"

"Your name on the paper does _not_ count!" Remus argued, unable to keep the very edges of his lips from quirking in a smile.

"It's more'n James has on his."

"I've had mine written for days. It's right here," the other laughed and pointed to his head. "All I have to do is write it out."

"It's a wonder either of you will get it in on time. Now I see what you keep me around for."

"More than that, Remus," James promised, draping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and leaning in so that only he could hear. "And your other secret, your... ah... furry little problem... You don't have to go at it alone, mate. We're your friends, and that means something."

Remus would have tripped to the floor had James not had a grip around his thin shoulders.

"You two coming? We're losing time!" Sirius called.

"All of you know?" Remus asked shakily.

"We do, but it doesn't change a thing."

Green eyes blinked, confusion evident.

"C'mon," James laughed, urging him towards the stairs and in turn towards the Gryffindor common room, "it's not like it changes who you are. Now let's get up there before Sirius realizes he only has a few hours before lights out."


	2. Year One: Of Invitations and Chocolate

**Year One: Of Invitations and Chocolate Frogs**

** Remus is sure that a mistake has been made. Surely Hogwarts wouldn't want someone like him as a student.**

* * *

He clutched the small parchment of paper between thin, bony fingers as if he feared someone might demand to see it at any time. Demand _proof _that he was expected this year. It was silly, he knew, but he couldn't help the feeling that there had been some sort mistake. As if - though they'd let him board the train, let him exit on the other end, and cross the Black Lake with the other students - they might see his face and realize it had all been some grave error. Surely they didn't want him there.

"Everything has been taken care of," his mother had said as she straightened his vest for perhaps the fifth time in the past three minutes as they had stood at the station, ready to send him off to his first year. "Your father and I have spoken to the headmaster himself and he knows everything. He wants you there, sweetie. He said he'd take care of all of the arrangements. Isn't that wonderful?" She had beamed as if she'd been given the world. "Think about it, love, Hogwarts. Your father and I are so proud."

With that she had pulled him close, as if she might be unwilling to let go after all. She kissed his hair, straightened his clothes again, and made him promise to write at least once a week. She had been in Ravenclaw herself, but there was no pressure. The Sorting Hat would see him to the right house, of course. His father reached out a hand to shake it, his serious expression breaking in the last instant and he ruffled his son's hair.

They had sent him from there, waving as the train lurched into motion and began speeding towards a castle in Scotland that Remus Lupin had only heard about.

Now he found himself standing in the Gryffindor common room with perhaps sixty or seventy other students his age. They'd taken his luggage for him from the train and he'd been sorted, just as his mother had described. He had held tightly to his acceptance letter the whole time through.

The elder students had already moved to their rooms, knowing exactly where to go. Remus felt as if he were in a daze, even as a prefect urged him up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and he was directed towards a room with his things piled very neatly on the far bed. He'd been sure that he wanted to go into the Ravenclaw house, just as his mother had, but now that he saw the scarlet and gold drapes, curtains, and other such decorations, he felt a steady certainty of the Hat's choice.

Remus was nearly knocked to the ground by two laughing boys that seemed to barely notice him in their rush. Both dark haired and excitable, they stopped only when they'd piled onto the beds that presumably held their things.

"So who are you then?" asked the round-faced boy, hazel eyes nearly sparkling in excitement. And what was there not to be excited about? They were in Hogwarts. In Gryffindor.

"Remus," he answered, his voice sounding just a bit unsure. "Remus Lupin."

"Right," he said in response. "I saw you get sorted. Close one, wasn't it? The Hat almost put you in Ravenclaw." He paused just long enough to begin unpacking his bag. "I'm James Potter, by the way. That's Sirius Black over there."

The boy with the curly hair looked up from his bags with an easy wave.

"Hello. My mum was in Ravenclaw. I think it might have caught that," Remus said reasonably.

"Well, you got the better end of it," James said with a grin. "What house was your dad in?"

"He wasn't. He's a Muggle."

James gave a shrug. "No worries, mate. Some of the best wizards and witches come from mixed families." He glanced over at his friend. "Sirius is the first person in his immediate family to be sorted into Gryffindor too."

"Yeah, most of my family's in Slytherin. Good riddance to them. I didn't want to be with them any more than I had to."

Remus watched him for a moment before deciding that the other boy truly wanted nothing to do with his family. He could hardly imagine why.

"Hey, James," Sirius called, "I thought there were supposed to be five to a room. Did we luck out?"

"Looks that way, but there's more luggage on that bed there. Four in a room for five still ain't bad."

The door burst open again, a blond boy coming through nearly taking Remus down again. He was small - even shorter than Remus' own slight form, but certainly rounder - and mumbled his apologies. "Which one's Remus Lupin?"

"I am."

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in the common room."

"Bloody hell, Remus, in trouble already?" James laughed.

"Looks a bit quiet at first, but you may prove to be fun," Sirius agreed.

Remus gave a small smile, reflexively clutching the letter in his hand. Well, he'd thought this might happen. The headmaster had come to his senses and was going to waste no time putting him straight on the train back to London. He'd sent the head of the house to collect him.

"You want me to save you a chocolate frog?" James asked as Remus turned to shuffle out of the dorm room. "For when you get back?"

Green eyes squeezed shut as their owner forced his voice to be steady. "Sure. Thanks."

James grinned. "We're going to be roommates for seven years. Bound to be friends, right?"

Remus nodded and disappeared down the hall before his chest tightened so much that he wouldn't be able to speak. He had friends. James Potter wanted to be his friend. His illness, as his mother called it, had certainly limited his ability to make friends, much less to keep them. It would continue now.

Professor McGonagall stood waiting in the common room, hands folded and patiently waiting by the fire. She turned as Remus entered, eyes fixated on him and studying. "Mr. Lupin," she greeted, voice neither warm nor accusatory. "Professor Dumbledore needed to see you this evening. He asked that I escort you, as you have been sorted into Gryffindor."

"Yes, ma'am," Remus managed. The tightness in his chest had since made it to his throat and the words barely squeezed by.

The Transfiguration professor said very little as she led Remus out of the common room, through the opening in the wall and down the stairs. Green eyes watched as the layout of the staircases changed even as they descended. People in the paintings on the wall seemed to watch with some sort of vague interest as they passed, and a ghost greeted them with a tip of his head from his shoulders and a friendly smile.

"He's expecting you," McGonagall said as they paused outside of what appeared to be a statue of an eagle. Before Remus could question where, exactly, the headmaster's office was, the aging professor spoke a few short words and the bird began to turn, revealing a hidden staircase. "Well hop on then," she encouraged.

Remus had been so caught up watching that he hadn't moved, but at her words he lept forward, feet firmly planted on the steps as they moved beneath him. He'd never seen anything like it before.

The hidden staircase left Professor McGonagall behind, emptying the young student into the large office. His eyes were wide and awe-struck as he took everything in.

"Ah, young Mr. Lupin! Pleasure, my boy. Come on in. You didn't have to bring the letter with you. I quite remember sending it to you."

Remus felt his cheeks heat as he stuffed the letter into his trouser pocket.

"I shouldn't want to hold you for long, Mr. Lupin, as you'll be expected at breakfast tomorrow early to receive your class schedule-"

"Then...you're not sending me home?" Remus asked, watching as the headmaster popped a piece of candy in his mouth and offered one to him as well.

"Home?" Dumbledore echoed. "Do you want to go home? Do you not like Hogwarts?"

"No! I don't want to leave at all. The school is amazing... More beautiful than anything I've ever seen. The people are nice and friendly, and I've already met my dorm mates, but..." He paused, watching Dumbledore for any signs that he should not continue. The elder man wore a friendly expression that urged the first year to continue. "Well, I thought maybe you'd just had time to think about it and decided that you didn't want me here after all."

Dumbledore's smile could have brightened the room, but it was his words that eased Remus' mind more than anything. "My dear boy, of course we want you here. We sent you a letter didn't we? You have it there. Look at it if you please? That's your name, is it not?"

"Well, yes sir. But..."

"Oh, certain precautions will need to be put into place to make sure you and the other children are kept safe, but I dare say we're up for the task. Are you?"

"Yes sir! I'll do whatever I need to to stay, sir!"

"That's the spirit. I had a good friend in my childhood with the same affliction as you. Sharp fellow. He had to be to get by in those days. I'd wager not much has changed in that regard." He smiled and offered another toffee. "I know a thing or two about it because of that. There's a place that is set up for you to use to keep you from the other students on that night. We've kept the number of people that know down to a minimum: myself, Professor McGonagall - as your head of house -, and Madame Pomfrey - so that someone in the hospital wing will be privvy to the situation."

"No one else knows? I don't have to go on any registry?" Remus asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Dreadful things," the headmaster grumbled. "They breed distrust from ignorance." He paused, eying the boy. "But you must do your part as well, Mr Lupin. I suspect questions will arise as to your whereabouts after a time. You must not divulge your secret to another student, lest you put them and the school in danger. If a teacher approaches you with questions, come to me without delay. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

The smile returned and Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh. "Well that sounds about like we have an understanding, my boy. Off to bed with you. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor. I don't know how to thank you."

"You can prove to me that I've made a good discussion on this. I have no doubt that you will."

"I will. I won't disappoint you. I promise."


	3. Year Four: Mischief Unmanaged

**Year Four: Sirius thought it would be a good idea... It seemed like it would serve Snape right to get the scare of his lifetime for being so nosy. He just hadn't counted on how it would affect Remus.**

* * *

A/N: I can't remember and I can't find anywhere in which it states what year this event happens, so I'm tossing it in the fourth year. The thought process being that it would have been after the Marauders had become involved with Remus' monthly transformations, but before they would have joined him in the shack as Animagi (thank you Harry Potter Wiki for the correct plural spelling!) So, there is a purpose to placing it here, unlike my habit of writing shorts from varying years without putting them in order... Eh... You win some you lose some...

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Really it had. Snape had been so bloody nosy about something that shouldn't have concerned him at all. It made Sirius' blood boil just thinking about it. They went to great lengths to keep Remus safe and that little snake just couldn't stand not knowing where he went every full moon. He'd followed him in hopes of finding some way to get back at them. To get them expelled. It had served him right.

At least, that's what Sirius had told himself even as James hauled Severus out of the tunnels, barely escaping with their lives and limbs intact. That's what he'd told himself as James mended the terrible mess and somehow managed to get Severus to swear an oath: he would keep their secret as long as they all lived. That's even what Sirius told James just before the younger boy slammed him against the stilled willow, voice low as not to gain attention, but fierce and angry.

"Do you know what you've done?" he hissed, using his growth spurt to his advantage.

"Yeah, teaching Snivels a lesson. Betcha he'll never follow us again after that."

"You bloody idiot! What if I hadn't seen what was happening? What if Remus had hurt him? Or worse, killed him?"

Sirius sniffed, brushing James' loosening grip from his shirt. "Guess we might have gotten into some trouble over that."

"Trouble?! You would have deserved what you got, but Remus... He's managed to stay off registries thanks to Dumbledore, but that would be all over, and he would have remembered everything. Do you not realize what this would have done to him? What it _will_ do to him?"

Sirius relented and allowed his nonchalant expression to slip and show the understanding that had finally begun to ebb at him. "I hadn't really thought about that."

"Damn right you didn't think. Snape is a pain, but not even he deserves that. _Remus_ doesn't deserve that."

"I'm sorry, Prongs," Sirius murmured, using the new nickname that James had been given by the other Marauders upon his first full transformation into an Animagus. Now if they could just catch Peter up, they'd be able to be there for these nights...

"Save it for Remus."

Sirius reached out as James started to storm off, a very frightened looking Peter stumbling to follow. His hand dropped back down after a moment and he took a shuddering breath. He was alone in the night now, with only the sound of an caged, angry Werewolf for company.

* * *

James Potter crossed the way towards the Whomping Willow, feeling exhaustion tug at him. He'd hoped to sleep some that night, but every time he'd closed his eyes he bordered on a dream that could have only ended with Severus Snape in pieces and Remus being hauled off to his own demise. Being that as it was, he was left irritable and still angry.

He was a little surprised to see Sirius sitting just out of the way of a flailing willow, paying little attention to anything.

The curly haired teen looked up when his name was called, showing dark circles that matched James' own and eyes so red that he must have spent the night crying. Brave, unshakable Sirius Black had spent the night repenting to the sound of their anguishing friend.

The two fourth years sat side by side without a sound until the sun began to peek up over the horizon. Silently they stood, slipping past the tree and down the path. It was quiet behind the door and James deftly undid the lock with a flick of his wand.

The room was more damaged than usual and only a small bit of light filtered in from the rising sun. In the far corner, curled into himself with only a tattered quilt around his bony shoulders, huddled Remus Lupin.

"Hey, Moony," James called quietly, inching towards his friend. He knelt next to him, noting a rather nasty gash peeking out from under the quilt along the collarbone. "You alright, mate?"

Remus managed to lift his head at this, green eyes haunted. "Did I...?"

"No, we got him out in time," James promised. "And he's sworn to silence. He won't risk what would happen if he snitched. Your secret's safe, Moony. No one else will know."

"But he does, and I could have killed him."

Slowly, almost unsure, James wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders. He was careful to watch for any signs of pain that he was causing. Remus fell into him, trembling as if he were fighting to keep himself together and losing the battle. They sat there for a moment, unmoving and unsure of exactly what to do. It wasn't as if they could find something in their books to teach them on how to deal with situations like this.

"Remus?" Sirius murmured softly, breaking the silence. "Mate, I'm sorry."

The injured boy looked up, eyes flashing. "You brought him down here?" he demanded, not bothering to try to hide the hurt from his voice.

"It was stupid, Moony. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Sirius said over and over, voice trembling. He hadn't thought it through. The idea of Snape getting a glance at a real Werewolf and running scared had been what had fueled it. It didn't matter now. None of that mattered now. He'd risked the very person they had tried so desperately to protect.

Remus shifted, pulling the quilt tightly around his shoulders as he struggled to stand. James was at his side, holding him up as gently as possible. He could see fresh blood stains on the floor and he understood that his friend wasn't shaking entirely from the transformation. "We need to get you to the hospital wing," he said quietly, but Remus pulled away.

Both James and Sirius were surprised at the speed in which he covered the space between, and Sirius was equally surprise with how much force the blow had, much less that Remus had hit him. He was sent sprawling back, completely unprepared and Remus sunk heavily to the floor, coughing and shaking. "Now I'm ready to go," he said hoarsely, turning his eyes towards James.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey shooed both boys away as soon as they had Remus laid out on a bed. The wing was quiet and the halls were not quite full of students yet. It was a Sunday and most would be sleeping in. It left the Gryffindor teens to their own devices and a healthy respect of avoiding Severus Snape.

Around dinner time Sirius said he could no longer stand it. He'd tried to study, he'd tried to play a game or two, and he'd even gone for a walk all around the grounds, but what he needed was to see Remus.

"Yeah, but does he want to see you?" Peter asked. "Gave you a shiner."

"I deserved it," Sirius murmured. "I deserved more."

"You did," James agreed, "but if you're going, we might as well go to. Someone needs to keep him from ripping your head off."

They didn't speak as they moved towards the wing, finding it just as quiet as it had been that morning. Remus looked small and frail against the white bedsheets, bandages peeking out from under his pyjama top and eyes shut. At the sound of shoes against the floor, he managed to open his eyes and glance over, effectively freezing all three friends in their strides.

Green eyes locked with grey and Sirius felt the other two shrinking back, James murmuring something about giving them a moment. The snarky reply died in Sirius' throat as he stepped closer, feeling very self-conscious.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

The words startled the elder teen and he blinked, eyes wide. "What...?"

Remus shifted, starting his attempt to sit up, but Sirius covered the remaining distance and took a seat on the edge of the bed, easing him back down. "I should be apologizing to you."

"You should be apologizing to Severus, but I know you won't," Remus answered, the smile looking forced and worn.

"It was stupid."

"It was."

"I can't ask you to forgive me."

At this the smile seemed to turn genuine. "Padfoot, you and the others have proven to be the most loyal friends anyone could ever ask for. Especially me. I just... please, _please_ never do anything like that again. I can't... If I'd hurt him... If I'd hurt _anyone_... Sirius, I could never live with myself."

"I won't," Sirius agreed hastily. "I promise. No more putting you in danger, no more life-threatening tricks on Snape."

"That's settled then," Remus murmured, voice drifting at the end as his eyes fluttered closed.

Sirius watched him for a moment, finding his friend's hand to grip in his own as if to prove to himself that Remus was still there. Still breathing and alive. He was sure, in that very moment, that he'd never met a braver soul and was sure that he never would.


	4. Between years 5&6: Friendship

**Between Years Five and Six - Friendship**

* * *

Remus had always lived a very structured life. He had to in order to manage. Being a child of a mixed household they lived in what felt like two worlds. His Muggle father was a teacher and a kind man, even if he often said the wrong thing at exactly the wrong moment. It was never malicious and it often sent his students to the floor in fits of laughter. Remus' mother, being a witch, had brought him up with a firm understanding of that magical heritage and often found the Muggle world to be just as confusing as her husband did hers. It was an interesting way to live, and Remus though, in later years, that it might have made him more understanding. Their house had touches of magic here and there so that it could be accessed by both worlds. A few parts were kept private from the Muggle world, housing books and charmed objects that shouldn't be seen by those that didn't understand.

The shed it the back was like this.

Remus could barely recall a time when he was not ushered into that shed once a month, like clockwork, and his mother would cry every time. He had too, at first, but even as a small child he had realized it seemed to ease her pain when he showed none of his own. So he held it in until he heard the locks slide firmly into place, the quieting spell cloaking the shed so the neighbors couldn't hear, and then she was gone until morning light. The tears would come them, washing down flushed cheeks as the fear of the known caused him to tremble. Remus would curl into a corner, blanket pulled around himself for some semblance of comfort, and wait for it to begin.

His bones would shift, slowly at first, and he would feel it deep in his stomach. His head would ache in the beginning, like someone had hit him hard and he would shut his eyes against it, saying a silent little prayer. Then he was sure he knew what it felt like to die. Over and over again as his body twisted and contorted, changed and reshaped. It never got better over the years, and for all of it, he thought it might have gotten worse. He could remember, even as the dawn's light peeked in through the window, his screams that morphed into howls and proof of the horrible affair lay in the marks that were left on his pale skin. By the time he'd left for Hogwarts, he had more scars than he could count.

Then had come James, Sirius, and Peter. He'd never thought he could form something like a friendship, much less one as close as he shared with those three. The Marauders. James had come up with it, of course, and it seemed even more appropriate after the events of this past school year. They had banded together to help Remus through those monthly trials as never before, and he could never repay them appropriately.

Something he hadn't thought of, though, was that first summer back after having his three friends with him nearly every full moon of the past year. They had all spent that Christmas at Hogwarts, so there had been no going home for the holidays, nor had they gone home for Easter. At sixteen, he was sure that he had never felt so alone as the first full moon of the summer between fifth and sixth year.

He was sure it hurt worse, and he couldn't help but see the tears in his mother's eyes as she shut the door. He offered her a smile, but didn't trust his voice. The door had shut, the agony had begun, and when he'd returned to normal he was covered in blood. He reached a shaking hand for the blanket that had been freshly washed the night before and pressed it against one of the deeper marks across his ribs.

"Remus?"

He tried to answer her, but his voice caught and all he could manage was a very small whimper as he pulled the blanket closer and around himself. He just wanted to sleep. He thought he heard the door slide open and he could have sworn that he heard his mother calling to his father for help, but he couldn't be sure as the darkness took him.

* * *

Lights seemed to dance around him, seen in the same way as one approaching the surface of a lake. They weren't clear, but neither were the voices that he heard distantly, and for a moment he wondered if he might be swimming.

"... really very sweet, but it isn't the best time..."

"...bit ill this morning..."

Full moon. Right. Remus took a shuddering breath and vaguely wondered who his parents were trying to shoo away. It was only then that he heard a voice that he recognized, followed by another.

"We tried to get here sooner, but James got us lost on the Muggle trains."

"_I_ got us lost?"

"Well I certainly didn't."

"It was completely your fault." James Potter's voice paused for a moment and then softened. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lupin, we promise to be quiet. We..."

"Remus!"

Somehow he'd found the floor beneath his feet and managed his way into the sitting room. Sirius' voice had sounded surprised, but the younger wizard wasn't sure if it was because Remus was up and about or if was that nasty set of marks he could feel the bandages cover across his cheekbone.

James and Sirius were at his sides instantly, each taking an elbow and causing Remus to laugh. "It's okay, boys, I'm steady."

"Don't look it for an instant, Moony," James said with a grin. "Which way's the bed?"

"Back down the hall. Mum, don't worry. These are James and Sirius. They... they know. It's alright. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Prongs got us lost or we'd have been here last night."

"_Padfoot_ got us lost," James muttered half heartedly.

Remus chuckled and winced. "Well, outside of Hogwarts it's not like you could have done anything but waited." He sank gratefully down to his bed where his friends eased him and a smile broke out. "I've never been happier to see anyone in my life though."

His two friends grinned and took a seat on either side. "Well, we woulda dragged Wormtail along too, but his mum grounded him for rigging the toaster to fire the toast at his brother," James said with a laugh. "I think we might have finally rubbed off a bit on him. Sends his thoughts though."

"I'll send him an owl later this afternoon. What about you, James? Your parents didn't mind you and Sirius coming all this way?"

"It's not too far, or it wouldn't be, if we hadn't gotten lost."

"That and his folks are out for the week," Sirius said with a shrug.

James watched their friend carefully, noting the way his eyelids were beginning to droop and his shoulders sagging. The morning after was just as bad, in so many ways, as the day of. "Well, I know I could use some shut eye, after riding around in that bloody compartment all night."

Sirius looked like he might argue, but caught sight of Remus as well. "I'll second that," he said instead.

There was no argument given from their injured friend as they eased him down against the pillow, the other two students falling on either side. It was a matter of minutes before soft snores could be heard from the three young wizards and Marianne and John Lupin couldn't help but smile in the doorway at the sight. Greyback had taken much when he'd infected Remus all those years ago, but, it would seem, he couldn't take everything.


End file.
